Reassurance
by Nurenja
Summary: "You're an amazing person, Logan. Yes, you may not have many friends but that's not because no one wants to be your friend. You're avoiding everyone." Sometimes a bit of reassurance is all you need to feel better. [Big Time Rush / Friendship]


Wiping away a tear I take a look around.  
Luckily no one is watching me. People in school laugh about me. I don't need other people laughing about me, too.  
It's been a hard week for me. I spent most of the time trying to avoid other people in the hallway or passing free time in the library so I don't see many of my classmates.  
I don't have any friends in school. Okay, yes, I got Chris but he spends most of his time with his other friends since they share classes and we don't.  
Being one of the most unpopular – maybe even the most unpopular – people doesn't help gaining more friends.  
I slightly shake my head. I shouldn't let their comments get to me. I should be used to it by now but still – it hurts. Having done nothing wrong but still being hated by everyone.  
"Hurley! Come here!" A voice shouts.  
I look around curiously. A small smile forms on my lips when I notice a dark brown Labrador running towards me. When he stops he begins to sniff.  
"Hey, you…" I whisper, stroking his head. "Did you run away?" Laughing silently I pat him.  
"Get back to your human." Panting he looks at me.  
"Hurley!" The male voice shouts again. This time it sounds closer.  
"I'm sorry, man." A hand grabs the dog's collar. My eyes are still locked on the happy face in front of me.  
"It's okay. I don't-" I stop midsentence when I remember the voice.  
Slowly I raise my head. I swallow hard. It really is him.  
"K-Kendall…?"  
Kendall is the most popular guy at school. Almost every girl would love to go on a date with him. The guys are looking up to him. He never spoke to me. What am I saying? He never paid attention to me. I mean, why would he?  
"Logan?"  
I hesitate. "You… you know my name?"  
"Of course." He laughs silently. "Why are you surprised?"  
I lower my head. "Of course you know. Everybody knows the weird loser…"  
"Hey, stop that." He quickly sits down next to me. "Don't say that." I notice his gaze on me. "We share some classes."  
I sigh silently.  
"What's wrong?"  
Shaking my head I keep staring at the floor.  
"Have you been crying?"  
"No." I quickly wipe my cheek.  
"Look at me, Logan."  
Again I shake my head. I jump slightly when I feel fingers at my chin. He gently lifts my head. Hesitating I look up at him.  
"You have been crying." His hand softly strokes over my cheek. "What's wrong?" All the time his eyes don't leave mine.  
"Why do you care?"  
"I just do. We may not know each other but I won't let you sit here crying your eyes out."  
"You just want to know so you and your friends can make fun of me tomorrow." I sigh. "I should just go."  
Getting up I grab my bag and turn away.  
"No, Logan. Stay." A hand grabs my arm. "You're not a weird loser. Why would I do that?"  
I slightly turn my head towards him. He looks genuinely worried. "Why wouldn't you?" I shake off his hand. "I'm no one to most of the people. A geek. A loser. I don't have friends. For you all I'm just good enough when it's about getting good grades. Besides that nobody cares about me in school. And you seeing me cry gives you all another reason to laugh about me."  
"What?" His eyes watch me angrily. His face is tensed. "Do you really think all of that about yourself?" The tone of his voice changes from angry to worried. "I might have been a jerk to never talk to you. But I never wanted you to feel like you're nothing."  
I drop my bag on the ground and look at him. A part of me screams to just get my things and run but the other part is curious.  
"You're an amazing person, Logan. Yes, you may not have many friends but that's not because no one wants to be your friend. You're avoiding everyone. I've tried to talk to you several times after class but you were always gone as soon as the bell rang. I saw you acting around other people. I'm impressed by your way of handling situations. I know you're the one who gave Maya strength when she wanted to…" I notice him hesitating. "…when she wanted to end her life. She survived because of you. You helped Dustin getting his life back together when his parents broke up. Dustin is one of my closest friends. He never told me about the problems but you were able to help him. You helped people getting better grades. Some of them would have failed if it wasn't for you. You're a smart, loveable, trusting person, Logan. Don't you ever think you're any less."  
A small tear rolls down my cheeks. "How do you know all of that?"  
He slightly smiles at me. "People talk. And I've kind of… observed you when you talked to other people. Dustin was also impressed how you handled his situation. He told me quite a bit about how much you helped him."  
"I-" Wiping away a tear I look up at him. I'm speechless. I never expected him to talk to me. And even less I expected those words coming out of his mouth if he ever decided to talk to me. "I don't know what to say."  
Sobbing I throw myself at him. Laughing he puts his arms around me. "No need to cry now."  
I bury my face in his shoulder and close my eyes. His hand gently strokes over my back. "Will you tell me what's wrong now?" I hear his voice close to my ear.  
"You'll think it's stupid now." I mumble not moving away.  
"Come on. Nothing that makes someone sad can be a stupid reason." He pushes me away slightly. "You can talk to me."  
"It's because… I thought… that everybody at school hated me and looked down at me… and just used me for good grades."  
The smile on his face grows wider.  
"See, you're laughing about me." Sighing I shake off his hands and reach out for my bag.  
"No, Logan. No!" He exclaims. "I'm not laughing about you." He grabs my shoulders again. "Don't think anybody does that."  
Slowly he gets up and lets go of Hurley's collar. "Okay. You're having lunch with us. Tomorrow."  
"Us?" I ask curiously.  
"Dustin, James, Carlos and me."  
"No, they won't want me-" I begin but get interrupted.  
"Will you stop that now?" He laughs. "They will like it to have you there. I promise. I'll see you at lunch break." Smiling at me one last time he turns around and walks off – Hurley running around him happily.  
Sighing I bury my face in my hands. I'm already dreading lunch.

When I walk into the canteen the next day I take a look around to see if Kendall is already here. I really hope he just forgot about our conversation although I highly doubt it. How would his friends react if I sat with them? I just have to avoid them. Maybe I'll be able to continue living my life like before the involuntarily moment in the park.  
"Logan?" I stop in my movement. This time I recognize the voice immediately. Nervously I turn around to look in Kendall#s direction. He sits three tables away from me. His friends eye me curiously. "Come here."  
It feels like I'm the center of attention in the canteen. I hate everyone looking at me. When I take an inconspiscious glance around the room I notice that everyone kept talking. Nobody is looking at me. Everything is just like it is every day. Nobody notices me. I'm invisible like always. Slowly I walk towards Kendall.  
"Wait, he'll sit with us?" I hear James' voice. My nervousness raises again and I slower my pace.  
"Yeah. You're okay with that, right?" Kendall suddenly doesn't sound so confident anymore.  
"Of course. I was just surprised."  
"Come on, Logan." Carlos smiles beckoning me over. When I arrive at their table I look at Kendall's friends before turning my gaze to him. "Hi." Mumbling I smile at him.  
"Hey, sit down." Kendall gently pushes me on a chair next to Dustin. I turn my gaze towards the dark-haired boy. He genuinely smiles at me. I can still see that he is thankful that I listened to his problems. It was all very recent.  
With a content sigh Kendall drops down on the chair next to me. "So, how was your day, Logan?"  
"Eh…" I take a look at his friends before answering. No angry, bothered of irritated faces. Just friendly smiles and curious gazes.  
"Eh, good. I guess."  
"Nice." Kendall leans back in his chair. "Excited for sports?"  
"Ugh, not really." I admit. "I'm not so keen on getting hit by balls."  
Laughing Kendall nearly chokes on his drink. "I'll protect you."  
Sighing I shake my head. We stay silent for some time. I begin to chew on the sandwich I bought.  
"So… you helped our mate?" James asks pointing at Dustin with his head.  
"Eh, yeah… He was pretty down and on his own. I knew how that must have felt when you're on your own with your problems."  
"I'm sorry. You've been through a lot, haven't you?"  
"Yeah, but I'm good now. Partly thanks to Kendall." Smiling he pats my shoulder. "You're welcome. I would have felt bad if I just walked past." I return his smile.  
"You're a hero, Logan."  
Quickly I shake my head before lowering it when I notice being a little embarrassed. I've never gotten so much attention. I'm glad Kendall and his friends accepted me that fast. It is so easy to talk to them. I never expected that. It always seemed that they were so unapproachable.  
I feel a slight nudge in my side. Turning my head I see Dustin smiling at me. "They seem to like you."  
Returning his smile I nod slowly. "Yeah. Did you…?"  
"I told Kendall about you. How you helped me… although you're so insecure about yourself. He said he heard stories before… like Maya's… but never really believed them. But after I told him he wanted to get to know you. If I hadn't stopped him he would have been at yours in a minute."  
"Wait." I interrupt him. "He knows where I live?"  
A small laugh leaves Dustin's mouth. "Yeah. But he never wanted to visit you. He didn't want you to feel scared at home."  
"He cares about me that much?" Questioning I look at him.  
"Ever since I told him about our conversation. He is impressed by you."  
Smiling I lean back in my chair. I jump slightly when I feel something move at my shoulder. Taking a look behind me I notice Kendall's arm laying at the backrest of my chair. His hand gently pats my shoulder while he happily grins at me. Looking at him for some time I smile. When he turns back to answer Carlos' comment I direct my gaze at Dustin again.  
"You might be the reason I'll be having friends." Quickly I pull him in an embrace. "Thank you, Dustin."  
He lets out a silent laugh. "You're welcome, Logan. You deserve it."


End file.
